The Hangout Group
by Subwayguy99
Summary: FANFICTION GOES OPEN WORLD? Sonic and Mario meet up in a cool crossover and all of other guys get in a world of different people including some obscure guys, including Oggy and Pudding and there's also different places, different enemies and different friends hiding in a new and old different places.
1. Pilot: Mario, Sonic and Koops

**The Hangout Group!**  
**Episode 0a: TOAD CITY DOWNTOWN!**

Koops was hanging out near downtown Toad City with his pretty unlikely friend, Mario and they were going in via another way, which wasn't known to a lot of people in the area, so they were going in via alleys, which were known for crime in the city. ''Uhhh..., is this...stupid?'' Koops said, and he was pretty scared. ''Hopefully, we'll get there no problem.'' Mario said, walking tall and being fearless and then a gang of yellow koopas tried to take them down in one of the widest alleys (which is as wide as a high street path)in the whole city. ''Let's do this!'' Mario shouted and then he did some punching and jumping before the gang went away. ''Well, that was uhhhh, okay.'' Koops said and then they walked together.

Knuckles and Sonic was skating around on their skates at the speed of cars. and Goombella was pissed. ''Who honestly thinks, that you two would go fast?'' she asked, and she ran after them at a fast speed, but it wasn't fast enough for them because they were at a high speed and plus their momentum leaves HER OWNED! ''Those two idiots!'' Gombella shouted and Koops bumped into her going out of an alley. ''Sorry...can I...make it up to...you?'' he asked and Goombella replied with ''Geez, you don't need to apologise.'' and then Koops went with Mario, who was pulling his jumper.

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Sonic, they were skating like EPIC PROS! ''Haha, dude! Where's Tails because I need to ASK HIM!'' Sonic shouted, because he wanted to know if Tails were skating, but Tails was already somewhere not to Sonic's knowledge. ''I don't know. Maybe he's at the skatepark, working on some experiment.'' Knuckles said and he had a hunch, but Sonic thought that he could be doing something else. ''COME ON, LET'S SKATE!'' Sonic shouted and he went faster to the point where he was faster than a speeding car and Toadan followed them two to the park. ''Wait, who are you?'' Sonic asked.

Koops and Mario was going to their place, where Luigi, Peach and Lakitu was and they were at a subway station where Mario got a lot of uneeded attention. ''HEY, MARIO! SIGN MY SHIT!'' one guy shouted and they both kept walking and they got their money. ''Oh my god! It's ACTUALLY Mario!'' the ticket booth guy shouted and he was given a free ride, but Mario and Koops paid their bit and they went to the platform towards downtown on Line C. ''HEY, MARIO! WHAT IS UP?'' some koopa shouted. ''Going to my place.'' Koops said and then he was punched in the face by the guy.

The duo was joined by Toadette in Delfino Avenue station and the trio was having attention, that wasn't needed, but Toadette didn't care much. ''Oh, hello! Ask me any questions and it's coming soon.'' she said and then some of the riders cheered and the rest didn't care much. ''YOU'RE THE BEST, TOADETTE!'' Brown Yoshi shouted and he did a thumbs up because he was a fan of Toadette. ''Just shut up for a bit.'' Koops said.

**Episodes 0b, 0c and 1 coming soon!**


	2. Pilot: Mario and Koops P2

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 0b: Dumb Disguises!**

Toadette was hanging out with Mario and Koops in Toad City subway, when Brown Yoshi(Briar) found them and he was a huge fan, so Mario and Koops were trying to hide. ''Take it easy!'' Koops said, when he was being glomped by Briar. ''Okay, man.'' Briar said and then he moved back. ''Man, one day, I hope I get to FIGHT a BAD MAN, but sadly, it's not today.'' ''Don't worry, it will be one day.'' Mario said, giving the yoshi some hope. ''Okay, then.'' Briar replied, crying a bit and then he walked back to his seat.

Sonic and Knuckles saw Tails at the Turnpike Woods skatepark, working on some new tech. ''Hey, what's up?'' Sonic said, while he was skating and he stopped. ''I'm got a experimental tech, you guys WON'T BELIEVE!'' Tails shouted and they looked at the ring thing. ''It's the ringbot, right?'' Knuckles said, looking at the ringbot. ''NOPE!'' Tails shouted and there was some robot thing along with ther ringbot. ''It fell down?'' Sonic said and then he went into a halfpipe and did a invert to do a fast jump to get high in the air. ''You should work at it for a few months more because it can't even stand up. Also, don't test it in a public place, dude.'' Knuckles said, and then he started skating with Sonic and Meg.

Koops and Mario was trying to hide from all of the other guys in the crowd, so they donned some CLOTHES AND SHIT. ''We gotta stay stealthy.'' Koops said and he was walking slowly and jumping over some barriers including a car park barrier, but he couldn't climbed the wall. ''Well this sucks.'' he said and then he saw Koopie. But with Mario, obviously, this wasn't going well. ''I just heard Mario was here? WHERE IS HE?'' he asked, but Mario just left and he ran somewhere and he bumped into another guy. ''Hi, how are you?'' Mario said to Charmy, but the bee was wondering if the dude he's looking is Mario. ''You look like Mario, but you're not Mario.'' Charmy said and then Mario went away from Charmy, jogging. ''Man! What's with that guy?'' he said to himself, but he just shrugged it off.

Koops was walking between the alleys and then he was at a familiar place he remembered. ''Wow, I'm...near Mario's...house? GREAT!'' Koops shouted and he walked to the crossing. ''Good luck with this.'' Blue Toad said, wearing a vest jacket and then Koops pressed the button on the crossing and he was waiting for the green koopa to appear on the traffic sign. ''This takes hella of a long time.'' Blue Toad said and then the traffic stopped and the green koopa appeared and then Koops walked over to the other side of the avenue and he wasn't scared anymore of the cars hitting him. ''Yeah, I made it!'' Koops shouted and then he walked on the route.

Sonic, Kmuckles and Tails was doing some skate skills with some grinds and then Tails did an LK and Sonic did a 1440 in the air off a ramp, but then he was disturbed by Beat and Yoyo showing them how it's done. ''I did a 1440, so I am pretty good at skating.'' Sonic said, but Beat did a combo of a 1080 and an LK method. ''NOW THAT'S GREAT!'' Beat shouted and Sonic wasn't impressed. ''Come on, do the trick fight!'' Knuckles shouted and both Beat and Sonic accepted it, sliently and they started doing some stringing some trick together.

**Episode 0c coming soon!**


	3. Pilot: Koops GETS HOME!

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 0c: Now At Home!**

While Mario and Koops were doing some stuff trying to get home, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles was skating with Meg and Vector was coming because Sonic called him. ''You have a phone watch?'' Tails asked. ''Yeah, dude. I have a phone watch for calling dudes.'' Sonic said, explaning his thing and then Vector was here with his whole set of stuff, including a turntable. ''How do you do that?'' Tails asked, wondering if it was cool. ''STRENGTH!'' Vector replied and Tails didn't believe it. ''Cool.'' Sonic said and then he was skating again, when Vector was pumping out the music, SOON ENOUGH!

Meg and Amy Rose was together hanging out with Tomo, and they were high on the energy, since they were moving well, but Sway was trying to get some girls, but they weren't interested in bread. ''THIS isn't honey oat! Where's the honey oat!?'' Tomo shouted, not angry, but excited for the exotic collection of breads Sway has in his van and she just wanted honey oat bread and then Sway was dissapointed, that he was alone.

Koops was near Luigi's house and he needed to do not that much before reaching Luigi's place. ''Damn, this...is...easy?'' Koops said and he was scared because of a gang of hedgehogs always owns him when he passed them. ''Hey look, it's that loser over there.'' Gary said, who was a hedgehog that looks like a combo of Sonic and Shadow and Silver with the shoes of Tails and he was with Gyro, a red Sonic, Landon, who was a purple, violet and light purple hedgehog and Hallston, who was a jerk who looks like Silver with flat quills and then Koops looked at a bus stop map before he walked, but then Gyro was standing somewhere in front of him and he was smug as hell. ''This...sucks for real.'' Koops said and then Gyro crossed his arms and he did a fast grab to Koops. ''You're that loser, so you suck.'' Gyro said and he carried him fast to Gary.

Mario was having a hard time coniving people that he wasn't Mario, so he just took off his disguise and the people STILL KNEW he was Mario. ''Hey, Mario.'' Charmy said, who was flying. ''I just heard that Koops is being owned by Gary and his retard gang.'' ''I'mma on my way!'' Mario shouted and he went full speed to Koops, but Tomo and Meg on their bicycles went faster than Mario at full speed. ''Hi, Mario. Why are you so slow?'' Meg asked, going slightly faster than him. ''I guess 3D WORLD!'' Tomo shouted and they were on the bicycle paths on the road.

Koops was being ganged on by Gary's ang and Mario has to come to his rescue. ''I got this, though.'' Koops whispered to himself and he went into his shell and just rolled out pretty slowly and Gyro didn't notice him slippin' out of his grip. ''Where's Koops? I HAD THAT FAG, ten seconds ago!'' Gyro asked, pissed off, but then outta nowhere, a koopa shell knocked him and Landon off their feet, but they were still on the ground and then they fired the chaos spears, but Koops was scared and had no time for that and he popped out of his shell. ''WHAT DID I DO?'' he asked. ''Be a loser.'' Gary said and then he middle fingered it out, but Koops had enough and then he went in his shell and jumped to hit Gary in the face and then he left the scene.

Mario was finally there, but when he went there he discovered that Koops had rekt Gary's gang and there was Gary laying on the floor along with Gyro, but the red hedgehog got up and then Mario went away from the plaza and then he walked to Luigi's house. ''I hope Koops is okay, man.'' Mario said, worried, while he was walking and then he sped up by a bit. Meanwhile, Koops was near THE house and he was going via the back street, where rogue koopas run wild and then a random koopa beated him up, leaving him with a bad arm and he was walking to Luigi's house, pretty limp and then he was looking at it, since it was painted green. ''Hey, I'm here!'' he shouted.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Amy, Tomo and Meg was skating at the skatepark, since they had nothing to and the place was filled with people of all kind. ''This is really crowded, man!'' Vector shouted and Sonic replied with ''Wow, you noticed just now?'' and then he facepalmed. ''This needs an upstairs!'' Tails shouted, having an idea and then he ran back to wherever his lab was at the time. ''What's Tails doing? Whatever it is, we gotta bear this!'' Knuckles said and then he was skating with some cool tricks and Sonic was doing a 720 BS and then doing a 80-20 grind and the end trick being a kickflip.

Koops knocked on Luigi's door and then he was greeted by Peach. ''Oh hi, Koops. Where's Mario?'' she asked, but the koopa just shrugged and they went into the living room. ''Hi, dude. So, what's with you today?'' Luigi asked, being nice. ''I just wanted to come here because there's something important.'' Koops said and then he got a poster out of a pocket and then Luigi saw ad for the ATV race. ''I've seen that before but I never thought it would happen this month. THANKS, MAN!'' Luigi shouted and they traded hi-fives before a knock was on the door and Peach noticed it was Mario. ''I'LL GET THE DOOR!'' Peach shouted and she was walking agtaitedly to the door and then Mario ran in tired and he wanted to sit down on a sofa and then he sat down on a sofa. ''He's definitely tired.'' Daisy said and they were on the sofa, watching some cool shit.

**Episode 1a coming soon and this is definitely anti-climatic, man.**


	4. Sonic VS Jet!

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 1a: The Real First Chapter!**

Koops, Mario, Toadette, Daisy and Peach were at Luigi's house, hanging out with the man himself, when suddenly there was a knock on the door and Luigi peaked out of the door and then he discovered it was Sonic and Goombella. ''Come in!'' Luigi said and he opened the door and they both were greeted with a staring contest. ''Sounds like a challenge!'' Sonic replied and he was also staring into Luigi's eyes, but Goombella was less than impressed. ''You can't death stare me!'' Goombella said and then she went inside of the house.

Sonic and Knuckles was doing some cool tricks and the music was booming, when suddenly Jet came in with some swag. ''Damn, I forgot the fedora.'' Knuckles said and he suddenly started running fast to Angel Island to get his fedora. ''I challenge you to do the best of your tricks!'' Jet shouted, with his skateboard because it's crowded. ''Be gone, dudes. I got a score to settle!'' Sonic shouted and everybody in the skatepark, including Ness, left the place and stayed outside to see it. ''It's actually Sonic vs Jet!'' Ness shouted and he was hyped.

Sonic and Jet did some dueling as they were doing some tricks to own each other. ''It's cool the music is playing while it's happening!'' Charmy yelled, wearing some shirt. ''No way, the music's retarded.'' Ness replied, with some sunglasses falling from the sky and the both had their boards over a halfpipe. ''ARE YOU READY?'' Lee, who was a Lakitu, screamed and the both of them were ready to rock. ''ARE YOU SET?'' and both Sonic and Jet were about to drop into the halfpipe. ''GOOOOOOOOO!'' and both of them were off on a skating ride.

Sonic and Jet were doing some fast as hell tricks, mostly from Sonic Riders and both of their techniques are pretty fast, so the SR tricks were easier to do like the 1440 and a double backflip and then Tails came in with a plan. ''Tails, what do you want?!'' Jet said and then he tripped and slid on the ground. ''Some plan for the boring plain slab over there.'' Tails replied and then he showed his for the empty things next door. ''That's great, butIhavenotimenow.'' Jet said, saracastically and he went back onto the skating shit and Tails was still in the crowd for Sonic.

''You failed, mate.'' Sonic said, with a good look at the bird before attempting to do an 1800, so first he did an invert to speed up and THEN he did another invert before attempting to do the move, but he wasn't fast enough, so he managed to do a 1440 and then he failed at doing the final 360. ''WHOA, THAT HURT LIKE HELL!'' Sonic shouted and he needed no ambulance because he managed rto get up, even from the fast slide. ''But that's for another half-hour.'' ''Just get the ambulance before you might bleed.'' Knuckles said, but Sonic just restarted skating and then he went off a ramp to do a 360 method with the board off the feet, while Jet was doing an 1080 stiffy. ''The snowboard-like tricks rule this BATTLE TO THE TOP!'' Vector shouted and the music was loud. ''Oh yeah, it does!'' Beat shouted, nodding his head to his own beats. ''Hopefully, I'll be in next time.'' ''You will be in, dude. Is there an extra guy, because they would cool.'' Sonic asked.

''5 minutes LEFT to get to TOP place!'' Vector shouted and the hype got up to FALCON PUNCH levels, so the tricks was more SR-like and the crowd was filled with dudes of all kinds. ''Whoa, man! This is super sick!'' BD Joe shouted, after bringing a few people to the match and he started to watch the match. ''It's not over yet!'' Jet shouted and then he rode along a halfpie to do a upside down B-S grind, so he was at the TOP of his skill.

**Episode 1b comes soon where plots starting happen and Episode 2a is also coming soon where gaming clans wasn't just a gaming clan.**


	5. COMBO STARTS!

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 2a: Not Just Hangouts...**

Somebody who took over Bowser's Castle proclaimed to part of FaZe Clan and the real members denied, but the group began to boast about how real they were and they started to do some plain criminal stuff. In response, Optic Clan

Sonic and Knuckles was running to something and then they found a paper. ''Be hired for Optic to stop Faze clan? Aren't those gaming clans?'' Sonic said. ''Yeah, apprently some faze members is at Peach's Castle and Bowser was kicked out of there because he refused to follow orders.'' Knuckles replied and they read the letter and they saw the address, so they went to the OPTIC HOUSE in Oaking Street, which was in the suburbs and sticks out like a deer in a savanna.

Once they were there, they knocked on the door and out came Stan Smith. ''This is really stupid, but real.'' Stan said and he led them inside the house of Optic Gaming. ''It looks pretty okay, but nothing special.'' Knuckles said and he was slapped in the face by Sonic. ''It looks like that someone awesome spent a day on this and decided it could work. It's good, m8.'' Sonic repiled and Stan was slackjawed. ''I've been here before, but it looks better.'' ''WAIT, YOU HAVE?'' Knuckles yelled and he was astounded at Sonic being there.

Stan explained to Knuckles and Sonic, their current mission.  
''Okay, so first, somebody who isn't exactly working for us, but is a double agent will tell us what's going on, then we will get out the Jeep to go to Kalimari Desert and then we fight them in the middle of the desert with some weapons from nowhere.'' he said, before he got a map of Kalimari Desert and put it out on the table, so they could make a ambush on ''Faze Clan''. ''This looks really dull. I'm not suprised, then.'' Knuckles said, looking at the map and then Sonic looked away because he had an idea. ''You've got an IDEA?'' Stan shouted and it filled the whole house and then Sonic told them.

**Episode 2b and 1c coming soon!**


	6. Nothing happening much

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 1c: Store Wars, MAN!**

Luigi and Koops were finally almost inside the store and they were waiting for it. ''Wait, hold on, are you Luigi?'' the guard asked him and the Luigi confirmed that it really himself and he was going to prove it with his death stare. ''Okay, Luigi! You're super fierce, so STOP doing that and just get in!'' the guard said and he was definitely intimdated by the green thunder's presence, but Koops had to wait a minute. ''Are you Luigi's friend?'' the guard asked and then Koops did a nervous thumbs up. ''Yes...Yeah, I'm...Luigi's good friend.'' he said and then he was let in.

''Damn, that's a lot of Hyrule Warriors right there.'' Koops said and he was staring in wonder and then Luigi dragged him for a bit until he managed to see some Captain Toad and then he grabbed a copy off the shelf, pushed the rest inside and he had it. ''How do we get the other game?'' Koops asked him. ''We just get the game, easily.'' Luigi said and both of them got their copy and they went to the till, when suddenly there was somebody in front and people started coming in. ''OH, SH-!'' Luigi shouted and he was worried, but he kept his position in line.

Luigi and Koops got their games and they were in line and people were shouting stuff at them. ''Come on, get ahead!'' one of them Toads shouted to them and some other dudes were throwing stuff at them, while they werer trying to buy the game. ''Okay, so that's 80 dollars because of Luigi's discount.'' the cashier said to Luigi and Koops gave out his money, and he was a bit nervous. ''Okay, Luigi. The guard said this is your friend and he has the money in his hands, so he counts too.'' and the cashier got Koops money and put it into the till. ''I was...so bervous...because you're so big.'' he explained and he then they both left and some of the 20 strong crowd was obnoxious.

Amy and Tomo were riding bikes in Toad City and they were on the bike lanes near the Toad Park railway station. ''Wow, you're so cool!'' Tomo shouted, praising Amy for a wheelie and they passed another bicycle on another lane. ''Hi, guys!'' Shawn shouted, riding on a skateboard. ''Got to find some zombie stuff BEFORE THEY TAKE OVER!'' ''Wow, he's crazy.'' Amy said to Tomo and then the genki girl tried to wheelie, but she went back to horizontal ground. ''I CAN'T DO A WHEELIE!'' Tomo shouted, being a bit sad.

**Episode 1d coming soon and this had some major delay.**


	7. Not really a gaming clan

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 2a: Not Just Hangouts...**

Somebody who took over Bowser's Castle proclaimed to part of FaZe Clan and the real members denied, but the group began to boast about how real they were and they started to do some plain criminal stuff. In response, Optic Clan.

Sonic and Knuckles was running to something and then they found a paper. ''Be hired for Optic to stop Faze clan? Aren't those gaming clans?'' Sonic said. ''Yeah, apprently some faze members is at Peach's Castle and Bowser was kicked out of there because he refused to follow orders.'' Knuckles replied and they read the letter and they saw the address, so they went to the OPTIC HOUSE in Oaking Street, which was in the suburbs and sticks out like a deer in a savanna.

Once they were there, they knocked on the door and out came Stan Smith. ''This is really stupid, but real.'' Stan said and he led them inside the house of Optic Gaming. ''It looks pretty okay, but nothing special.'' Knuckles said and he was slapped in the face by Sonic. ''It looks like that someone awesome spent a day on this and decided it could work. It's good, m8.'' Sonic repiled and Stan was slackjawed. ''I've been here before, but it looks better.'' ''WAIT, YOU HAVE?'' Knuckles yelled and he was astounded at Sonic being there.

Stan explained to Knuckles and Sonic, their current mission.  
''Okay, so first, somebody who isn't exactly working for us, but is a double agent will tell us what's going on, then we will get out the Jeep to go to Kalimari Desert and then we fight them in the middle of the desert with some weapons from nowhere.'' he said, before he got a map of Kalimari Desert and put it out on the table, so they could make a ambush on ''Faze Clan''. ''This looks really dull. I'm not suprised, then.'' Knuckles said, looking at the map and then Sonic looked away because he had an idea. ''You've got an IDEA?'' Stan shouted and it filled the whole house and then Sonic told them.

''We might get Fawful and Pink Gold Peach and we DON'T KNOW what to expect of them because they're just random, especially Fawful.'' Sonic said, while playing some CoD. ''We're getting some killstreaks.'' Knuckles repiled, being a bit dumb and then he won the match with his team. ''YEAH, WE DID IT!'' he shouted and then Sonic was a little pissed, but then they saw Fawful's gamertag and Knuckles and Sonic knew who was coming next.

**Episode 2b and 1c coming soon!**


	8. In the middle of a desert!

**The Hangout Group**  
**Episode 2b: The Men With The Plan!**

All of the five dudes in the waited until sunset, playing some games as Team America and then someone knocked on the door because he wanted to do something special. ''Who's at the door this time?'' Delsin asked, with a smirk on his face and then he opened the door fast.  
''What's up everybody! It's me, revealing whatever's next for the fake Faze Clan and man, these guys are dumb, telling a new guy about their plans!'' Mimicrow said and he was the lord of double agents. ''So, anyways, they're going to do random offensive attacks on you guys to distract them, in order to steal a load of money and a few cars from Mushroom City, especially the rich people in there and they will punch gangsters hard! WITH THEIR ARMS!'' ''Fawful is just a bit of a retard, so we should be able to beat him easily with no sweat!'' Stan boasted.

And then the door revealed two vehicles, one was a Jeep which owns almost all of the terrain and the other was a normal car, which also had a MK atlas, being useful.''Don't be too cocky since Fawful is pretty awesome and crazy guys are very unpredictable, man.'' Delsin said and then he jumped into the driver's seat by vaulting, but Sonic had his doubts with him and then Shawn joined the crew.  
''Hello, BROS! I bet we're doing some kind of mission where we beat the zombies with guns and all kinds of stuff!'' he shouted and Sonic was a bit tired of it. ''WE'RE not battling zombies, but we're battling some other gaming clan with real weapons.'' Stan said, being completely serious and Knuckles had some weird expressions to show that the big man was too vague.

The group were in a desert where the track goes crazy and has some anti-gravity sections on it. ''This is the spot, that the guy told us that we're supposed to be here and so far, there's nothing much.'' Knuckles said and then Stan keeped his eyes peeled for some traps, but then something lit up, which Sonic assumed there was going to be a race. ''This is going to be one hell of something unexpected.'' Stan said and he punched his palm and Shawn clicked his fingers. ''Yeah, this is unusual.'' Delsin remarked, saying the obvious and he was doing the plank.

After some minor excercising, the group saw Fawful and Pink Gold Peach showing up in different ATVs and Alejandro and Sugar was in the back, being treated to all kinds of swag. ''Oh, hey it's the guys again.'' Fawful said and then all of them were doing some Mario Kart warfare. ''GET YOUR ATVS because it's a wild ride, happening right now!'' PGP shouted and some all terrain vechicles came out and they were made for the four of them.  
''They were custom made for you guys.'' she said, being nice and they weren't dissapointed, but the custom-made ATVs had some flaws like choosing the smaller pictures wrong and they jumped into the vehicles to race the crazy little man, a pink gold clone and two TD villains. ''Y'ALL TO GET BEATEN LIKE A BLENDER, RETARDS?'' Sugar asked and Shawn put both of his thumbs up. ''YEAH, I'M READY TO WIN AGAINST YOU DUMBASSES!'' Stan shouted and Sonic was with him, but not in the same vehicle and all of them went to the start line.

**Episode 2c and 1d coming soon to this ACCOUNT and Episode 2c may contain MK8-style racing!**


End file.
